An Every Day Life
by Regina Rizzoli-Isles
Summary: Cute fanfic about every day life with the four rizzoli-isles kids. And their cousins! The whole friggin' family! It gives you the giggles *hehe* Try it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to try something different.

Enjoy:D

"A baby...you want another baby?" MJ asked with obvious confusion

"No sweetie I just asked what would you think if-" Maura was cut off by one of her twin sons

"What do ya want another baby for?!" Jesse asked bewildered to Maura and Jane

Junie look concentrated in thought, " Are you...perhaps suffering from a midlife crisis?"

He asked innocently

"Dude," Jesse looked to Junie

"Really," He said the Rizzoli fashion way

Junie shrugged

"Don't you have to be like 60 or somethin' to have like a cristsis?" MJ questioned titling her head

Lyle cut in," Crisis, and no but I think Junie has an idea. I mean old couples tend to yearn to be younger again so..maybe it is some sort of midlife crisis."

Jesse's eyebrows furrowed, " Maybe it Is..."

Did he just call us 'old', Maura thought awestruck

"Are we not in the room or what?!" Jane asked in exasperation looking at Maura then the kids

Junie spoke,

"Ma, of course your in the room. Are you suffering from amnesia?" He said genuinely concerned

"And be honest mother." Lyle demanded with his eyes lowered like he was daring her to lie

Jane put her head in her hands.

She mumbled laughing, "Oh god please help my dear kids."

"Children ," Maura said struggling not to laugh,"All we asked was what you thought if you had another brother or sister. Not that were having more babies."

"And we are not going through a midlife crisis.. got it?" Jane said absolute

They all nodded

She turned her gaze directly on Lyle and Junie

"Lastly I am not suffering from amnesia."

Lyle narrowed his eyes at her

"With all honesty,"she added with her eyebrows raised

The nine year old puckered his lips and he nodded in apprehension at Jane

She smirked thinking, He looks so much like Maura when he does that

MJ made a twisted face

Maura noticed,"Honey are you okay?"

"Uh oh," MJ froze

Everyone turned to her

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Jane asked gently grabbing the shoulders of the short blue eyed four year old

"The loo is calling my name!" She yelled

Jane swiftly picked her up

" I'm not cleaning any more pee off the floor bug. Where off to see the wizard." Jane mumbled to MJ who was pratically doing the potty dance in her Ma's arms

"Mommy! I need minky!" MJ yelled to Maura as she was carried to the restroom

"Hold on baby I'm going to get him."

Maura ran to MJ's room to get her stuffed monkey. She couldn't pee without him.

Jesse scoffed,"Girls and their stuffed animals,"

Junie glared at him, "I dont believe you ever got rid of Mr. Beary, have you Jesse."

His face turned bright red

"Yeah, I know alll your secrets." He poked his brother's chest and Jesse smacked his hand

"Don't touch me."

Junie scowled then turned to Lyle

"I know your secrets too,"

"Yeah right-" Lyle tried to denie

"You have a blog." Junie blurted out

Jesse frowned,"Dude,you have a blog"

"So..." He crossed his arms

Jesse snickered and Junie smiled,"I mean come guys we've all got our secrets," he sighed, "I do have a diary."

Jessie frowned and then walked to his room, "And these are my brothers," he groaned

"Junie sometimes you need to keep things to yourself." Lyle patted Junie's shoulder and sprinted to the kitchen

"I thought we were being open with each other." He admitted with confusion

"We nevuh dat hodest mand!" Lyle yelled from the kitchen mouth full of chips

*Meant to be (Were never that honest man)*

Junie rolled his eyes and mumbled,

"How rude."

A/N: Should I keep it up? Do you like it?

Please review:D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is another chapter enjoy

Chapter 2

Jane and Maura where snuggled together in their bed. They finally got the kids to sleep after what felt like hours of chasing them around the house.

Getting a chance to relax they relished the time alone.

And Jane loved moments like these. Where she would spoon her wife and they would gaze out the window at the radiant stars. And all that would be heard were their breathing and soft snores from the kids' bedrooms.

The detective held the doctor tighter in her arms as she realized how fortunate she was to experience these type of moments. Knowing that half of the people in the world don't even have a family to come home to. Or a partner to cuddle with. And some didn't even have a place to lay their head.

But Jane did and she was grateful for that. Janesighed in contentment of her blessed life.

Then she started thinking of the person who brought it all to start with. Maura. Her lover, wife, partner and best friend. The mother of her children. Her Maura.

It felt good to hold her, see her beautiful smile and eyes. Hear her laugh, breathe and talk. Smell her sweet natural scent of honey and vanilla.

And oh did she love to feel Maura's heart beat.

That's when Jane knew she wasn't dreaming this. That this is reality. And she's had all that she has wished for. A family. Her dream job. Someone to love who loves her back for who she is to no extent. No limit. Someone who makes her feel whole. Not empty and obligated. She has Maura who is there because she knew that she belonged. Jane has her soul mate.

Jane smiled

Maura turned around still stuck in Jane's embrace to face her

She studied her for a while then spoke

"What are you thinking about?" Maura questioned, her eyes glimmering with curiosity

The detectives smile grew bigger showing her dimples

"You." Jane replied leaning in to capture the ME's lips

"Mmhm..." Maura moaned into the kiss

It was filled with passion and greed. Consumed with known want.

"I love you babe." Jane said once the kiss broke when they needed air

Maura smiled

"I love you too darling," The ME retorted just as endearing slightly panting

"Maur?"

"Yes Jane."

"Can you believe that we have four children."

Maura puckered her lips. Her face showing she was in deep thought

She huffed, "No sometimes...I can't believe it. "

"What about us being married for ten years." Jane said in amazement

She smirked and shifted still aroused from the kiss

"I know..at this point it feels unbelievable."

Jane snorted,

"You tellin' me." She agreed

They both chuckled and when it died down both look the other in the eye with pierced gazes.

"You are so...beautiful. " Jane admitted with astonishment

Maura giggled and scooted closer so that she was nose to nose to Jane

"And you my darling...are the most extravagant creature I've ever laid my eyes upon."

Maura peck her wifes lips

"Wow...so your comparing me to an animal?"Jane chuckled rubbing Maur's back with her hand

"No..I.." her eyebrows furrowed, "I was referring to your distinct personality. You're different and its highly appealing. And...I'm amazed by it. By you."

Jane blushed," A decade and you still give me butterflies."

Maura laid her hand on Jane's smooth olive face and stroked it softly back and forth

"I could do it all over again." Jane said all of a sudden

"What exactly?" Maura questioned

"Meeting you, getting married, having kids."

Maura grinned,"Me too..."

"Do you..do you really not want to have any more kids?" Jane asked shocking Maura

She stuttered

"Well...we did discuss about how four was the limit. But that was your doing."

Jane sighed slowly pulling her arm up. Her left hand holding herhead

"I know but I..I-"

Maura cut her off

"Don't tell me you want to have another baby." Her lips twitched

Jane looked sheepish and mumbled quickly in a tiny voice

"I don't want to have another baby."

Maura's eyes got wide

"Yes you do...you liar." Maura poked Jane's belly as she covered her eyes with her hands

"I do yes I do."

Silence was all Jane heard so she peaked at Maura through her fingers. And she was surprised to see her wife smiling

"You do too?" Jane questioned in a tiny voice

Maura nodded biting her bottom lip

Jane squealed making Maura giggle and she rolled on top of her

"Oh that's why I love you sooo much babe. You keep giving me more babies..." Jane continued

Maura frowned but Jane didn't notice as she kept rambling on

"I mean you just pop those little suckers right out . Bam bam pop pop. Like slingshots," Jane chuckled then looked Maura in the face

"Why are you frowning?"

Maura guffawed,"Because I'm not getting pregnant again."

Jane looked at her wife in confusion

"So..." Realization came to the detective

"You want me. Jane Rizzoli. To carry our baby?" Jane said in a high pitched voice

"Yes obviously Jane. And lower your voice. You might wake the gremlins." Said Maura as she pinched Jane's cheek

"Ouch that hurt." Jane whined

"Stop whining." Maura demanded

Jane pouted

"Do you want to have the baby or not?"

"I do I just thought you'd want to carry. Like you...always do." Jane's voice got lower at the end and she hung her head slightly

"Have you wanted to carry one of our kids before Jane?"

The detective looked up

"Yes..I actually have."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I.." Jane knew the answer. She had the dangerous job. An easy target to get. So why want something that you know you'll mess up in the end.

"I don't want the baby to be in danger Maura. My job is-

Maura put her hand over her wife's mouth

"Enough of this nonsense talk."

Janes eyebrows lifted to her hairline

"Yeah I basically just shushed you but Jane..you have to think about it. I couldve gotten hurt anytime while I was pregnant. For instance when Lyle was born...in Angela's car. While we were driving and Angela was practically having a panic attack she would've swerved off the road or...I could have died without proper medical care-

Jane took Maura's hand off her mouth,"Maura don't-

"Think like that. But Jane it happens so many possible wrong turns couldve been tooken. Or even when we had the twins at headquarters. Anything could have happened. But all we can control is what We do. Not what we can't control. Jane we have to accept that and take risks. It is hard at times yes but if this is something you really want then were going to have to take that risk."Maura caught a tear that escaped Janes eye

"But what if we lose this baby like we lost bug before the twins."

Maura took Jane's face in her hands

"We. Get. Through. It and try again."

Jane nodded

"And you want to know why."

Jane chortled,"Why?"

"Because,"she poked Jane's chest," We are Rizzoli-Isles' we can get through anything as long as were together."

A smile cracked on Janes face,"As long as were together."

"As looong as we are together baby."Maura repeated kissing Jane roughly on the lips

"What about the kids? They made it clear they don't want another brother or sister any time soon."

Maura titled her head,"Well we'll just have to persuade them. Wont we?"

"But how?"

"I have a couple of ideas up my shirt."

Jane pinches Maura's cheek,"You mean up your sleeve genius."

Maura huffed,"You know what I meant."

"Yes I did. But.." She kissed Maura neck

"I have some ideas of my own that I plan to make come true...with you."

"Oooo...naughty Jane naughty."

"Yes very naughty Jane."

Their lips locked and hands roamed over each other's bodies then was interrupted by a throat clearing

Their heads turned to the door to see MJ standing there playing with her hands nervously

"I'm sorry for interrupting your game of wrestling but...Im scared." Said MJ with a trembling lip

Jane rolled off Maura

"Come her baby girl its okay." Jane held her arms open

It took a few attempts for MJ to get herself on the bed until Jane lifted her and sat MJ in her lap

"Now tell me what are you scared for."

Maura sat up to listen and gently patted MJ's back for comfort

"Well...I had a nightmare a terrible terrible nightmare." MJ admitted with very dramatic attitude

"What was it about sweetheart?" Maura asked concerned

"Minky. He attacked me. Oh mommy it was crazy. I was eating a whole buncha bananas in my room. And you know how much I love bananas right?" She questioned them both

Maura nodded while smiling and Jane nodded and stifled her laughter at her daughter's dramatic behavior

"Okay so at the first part of it. It was like paradise because my room waa fiiiilllled with bananas and then when I eat a banana Minky comes out of no place and takes it and says 'My banana'. And he was still the same size but it was soooo scary when he started chasing me because I took the banana back. It was soooo scary that I think Mama would've gotten scared if she were in my nightmare. Don't you think so mommy?"

"Yes she would've been scared."Maura agreed highly amused

"Yes..I-I probably would have maybe," Jane cleared her throat and grinned, " But anyway the more important question is..are you okay now?'

"A bit since I'm in here but I feel still scared."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid Minky will come out of the trashcan."

Jane gaped in surprise,"You threw Minky away?"

"Yes." She piped

"What about when you go to the restroom-

"Mama I think its time I stop bringing a stuffy animal with me to the bathroom. I am fooour ya know." She held up four fingers for emphasis and wiggled them

"Oh ok. I get it. So you can be a four year old and stay in your own bed." Maura challenged

"No way...I'm not thaaat old."

Maura giggled and put MJ in between Jane and her

"Alright munchkin its time to officially go to sleep. We'll protect you." Jane said

MJ pulled Jane's neck down and kissed her cheek then did the same to Maura

"I know you will." She yawned getting comfortable under the covers

A/N: Please Review :)

I will post more later today


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wind blew through Jane's hair mercilessly as she sat under the shaded tree on the picnic blanket with her wife. She was in pure peace as she watched Junie and Lyle play catch. And MJ with Jesse racing back and forth across the field.

It amazed her how beautiful her children are and how much they looked like Maura and her so much. Jesse had dark hair like Jane and the same brown eyes as well as Junie but his hair was a brown milky color. And Junie was the only one who had dimples and when he smiled he looked like Jane's twin. Lyle is slIim as a stick and has soft brown eyes with blonde hair that never strayed out-of-place no matter how much he moved his head. MJ has chubby cheeks and dark ocean blue eyes with long dark blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. She still resembled Maura to a T. She is also the shortest of them. The tallest being Lyle, then Jesse even though Junie was born some minutes before him.

All were athletic busybodies. Lyle and Junie in baseball with Jesse being in cross-country running and MJ being in little league soccer.

My sweet gremlins, Thought Jane

She felt Maura squeeze her hand

Turning to meet sparkling green eyes her heart melted

"You alright?" Maura questioned

Jane nodded, "Yeah..."

"So when are we going to talk to them about having another brother or sister? "

"When we go home I think its best we have a 'baby talk'." She air quoted

"Wow Maura Isles using air quotes and making jokes...that are actually pretty funny...what has the world come to?" Jane said in exaggeration

Maura hit her arm and Jane pretended to be hurt

Suddenly a high-pitched voice caught her attention

Jane looked up to see MJ coming right for her

"Mommy! Mama! I beat him! I beat Jess!" MJ shouted practically knocked Jane over when she hugged her

"It was awesome Ma! She exclaimed jumping up and down in Jane's arms

MJ leaned over and squeezed Maura's arm

"Did ya see mommy ooohhh it was cool! Cooliiiiio! Are you happy for me?!"

Maura looked astonished, "Yes I am happy for you MJ! But what did you do?"

"I beat Jess in running." MJ giggle

Jesse ran to them and stopped with his hands on his knees

"I tripped and she got a head start." he exclaimed straightening up

"Yeah right." MJ said with disbelief, " It was faired and squared mama and mommy I won."

Maura gave Jesse a look that said 'Be nice and let her have her moment.'

He gave in and smirked

"Yeah..yeah it was faired and squared MJ." He mocked her but she didn't care

Sticking her tongue out at him he laughed and ran to join his brothers

MJ turned to Jane

"Aren't ya proud of me mama?" She questioned

Jane looked mini Maura in the eye

I'm always proud of my bug, She thought

"I am very proud of you bug."

Jane pecked MJ's nose and she squealed

Jane then blew a wet kisses on MJ's cheeks

"Mama!.." she giggled and Jane tickled he belly and ribs

MJ burst out in uncontrollable laughter

"Mo..*he he* mmy *ha ha* helllp me!"

Maura was laughing herself

"I'll help you bug.."

She grabbed Jane's arm and tickled her under pit

"Mauraaaa..." squealed Jane

Maura's eyes widened, "Did Jane Rizzoli just squeal?!"

"I think so.." MJ said snickering

"Well let's make her squeal some more!" Maura yelled out and MJ and her attacked Jane with tickles

"What's goin on over there?" Lyle asked Junie who suddenly stopped throwing the ball

Jesse looked at the commotion going on across from them also

"Are they tickling mama?" He said confused

"I think so..." Junie trailed off

Jane confirmed their suspicions when she called out

"Boys! Help me!"

Junie threw the ball and ran to her followed by Jessie and Lyle

After minutes of squeals,pleading and blissful laughs all of them werelaid out in front of the sun in a star-shaped circle. Jane across from Maura, Lyle horizontal to MJ and Junie diagonal from Jesse.

Each member of the Rizzoli-Isles family were all out of energy

"That was...some serious tickle business." Lyle affirmed

"Definitely. " MJ agreed wiping her forehead for extra effect

"My bones are tingling..." Jane admitted with her eyes closed, "I still feel my under pits being attacked." She shivered

Maura looked up at her wife

"You and me both..." she slowly turned her head to at Jesse, " Thanks to you."

He cracked a tired smile and replied innocently "I needed to help mama."

"My arms are soo weak and sore." Jane cried out, "So sore." She squeaked

"Stop pitying yourself." Maura said smiling

Jane shrugged and smiled also

"Old people..." whispered Junie grinning

"My legs are JELLO!," moped MJ, "And I'm sooooo dehydrated." Complained MJ letting a comical sigh out

" can't have that can we?" Maura asked

"Nooo..." groaned MJ

"Then...that means its time foorrr ice cream!" Jane yelled and tried to pump her fist in the air only to have it lift a bit and fall back down on her chest

"Owie." She mumbled

"Don't hurt yourself Jane." Maura scolded

"Too late." Jane whined

"I'm still dehydrated. ." Sang MJ

Jane sighed," Okay we'll go to the ice cream shop."

"Cool beans!" Junie shouted

"But after that were going home. We have some important matters we need to discuss." Maura said

"Wow sounds like grown up stuff to me." Mumbled Lyle

"Well its a discussion that requires every one of us." Jane informed

Junie rolled his eyes, " I despise discussions..." he whispered

"As long as I get my banana split I'm fine." MJ sighed in contentment

A/N: Please please please review ! I need em! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After coming from the ice cream shop they went straight home.

Finishing the ice cream in the kitchen it was loud ruckus until Maura and Jane called the kids into the living room. Jesse, Junie, MJ and Lyle sat in a row on the floor facing their parents with their faces partially covered in either chocolate, strawberry or vanilla

Jesse had knocked into Junie on accident

He pushed Jesse

"Stop sitting so close to me." He mumbled

"I wasn't!" Jesse hissed

MJ frowned at them both, "Stop it both of you." She scolded

Maura cleared her throat to keep from laughing

"Yes MJ is right. Stop roughhousing."

Jane shook her head

"Okay gremlins, we wanted to talk."

"About..." urged Lyle

"About..well we..um we..." Jane trailed off and looked at Maura for help

The children sat still and waited patiently

"We wanted to ask all of you. What do you think if we had another baby? But for real this time. Not just to be asking. Were serious." Maura finished then bit her lip as Jane bit her tongue waiting for the outburst

But they were shocked when it didn't come

Jesse sighed, "This stuff again." He put his elbows on his knees

"I don't care." MJ piped, "I just want it to be a girl so I can dress her up."

Jane chuckled in relief

"Me neither I really don't mind. But. ..is this something you both really want?" Asked Lyle

Jane and Maura nodded

"Then its okay with me."

Junie shrugged, "Same here."

"Good," Jane said happily then looked at Jesse, "What about you?"

He looked at her thoughtfully then spoke,

"As long as it is a boooy," he emphasized looking at MJ, "I'm cool with it."

"Thank you guys-

MJ cleared her throat

"And gal " Jane added, "For being open to having another brother or sister. And we cannot choose if I have a boy or girl so-

"Wait did you just say 'I' ?" Lyle questioned

Jane nodded

"Yes as in..." MJ asked skeptically

Jane furrowed her eyebrows, " Yes as in I am carrying the baby."

MJ suddenly jumped up and tackled Jane on the couch catching her by surprise

"Ma that is cool. You' re going to be round and fat."

Jane looked wide-eyed at Maura then to MJ

"But it'll just be baby fat though so don't worry," She clapped her hands, " Oh you're gonna wear dresses. Maternally dresses though but really really really cute ones..." she continued being as verbose as she could

And all Jane and Maura could do was listen entralled in MJ's hyperactive endless speech

Junie shook his head and whispered "I can't wait to see that."

"What?" Asked Jesse

"Ma pregnant," he answered in astonishment

Lyle guffawed,"Me too,"

"She's going to be crazy."

"Moody." said Jesse

"And eating allll the time." Junie added

"Yep," Lyle agreed, " Even more than she already does."

At that they all chuckled

A/N: I know it was short but I just had to get this part over with.

Review... please. Even if your a guest feel free to type in that box :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Monday. Meaning it was school day for the kids.

Jane and Maura took a day off of work to come to the clinic where they went to conceive their four children by artificial insemination. In short terms (sperm donor style).

Jane and Maura sat in a room waiting for their doctor to come back with the results for Jane's blood test.

Meanwhile Jane was losing her mind.

And Maura was on the verge of shaking her.

"Why are they taking so long." She questioned while rapidly bouncing her leg up and down

Maura's eyes were trained on that leg. She just wanted to grab it and tape it down to a chair.

Maura grinded her teeth and rolled her neck.

"Its been like eight hours.." Jane continued to complain staring at the clock

Up, down. Up, down up, down...

The higher that leg bounced the more Maura's blood pressure skyrocketed

"Jane," she sighed

"You need to relax and stop bouncing that leg please." Her voice was pleading

Slowly it stopped and Jane's shoulders slumped

"I'm sorry Im just nervous," Jane admitted while pouting

The ME tilted her head remembering when she'd been in that same mindset that her wife is in.

She smiled,

"Jane sweetheart its okay to be nervous but you look like your about to have a vasovagal episode. Don't worry. Think. Positive. Thoughts." Maura said each word sharply

Jane was flustered because all that was going through her mind were bad thoughts

She flailed her arms, "I cant help but think negative Mau-ra like...what if my eggs are brown?!"

The question lingered in the air creating an awkward atmosphere

Maura frowned with the smile still one her face

"Darling look at me."

Jane did as was told

"You need to calm down. I know what you're going through. You just feel like you are losing your marbles and-

'Oh my gosh I'm losing my marbles!', The detective gasped as the thought conjured into her mind

"What if my eggs are all gone," Jane jumped off the bed and grabbed hold of Maura's shoulders

"WHAT IF I REALLY HAVE LOST ALL MY MARBLES MAURA?!" Jane was breathing heavily

Maura's eyes went wide.

And she was sure the entire clinic could hear her wife.

Covering Jane's mouth she murmured,

"That is it."

She pushed Jane to a sitting position onto the bed so that she was inbetween her legs

Jane tried to speak but Maura grabbed her face in her hands gently

Jane's lips were smushed together

"Listen to me. Okay?" Maura demanded

Her wife nodded robotically

"Your. Eggs. Are not. Brown. Nor... will they ever be. Okay?"

Jane nodded and answered, "Op-payyyy."

"And you are not losing any marbles well, eggs. Everything will be alright. Its when you worry too much that they go wrong. Were in this together. You got me and I got you. Remember?"

Jane nodded once again with her eyes wide like a puppy

Maura squeezed Janes lips a little then gave them a peck

"You're adorable ya know."

Jane chuckled, " I knoow,"

"Good." Maura kissed Jane's smushed lips

"You okay now?" Maura questioned and Jane nodded

The door opened to reveal a blonde woman, their OB/GYN, Dr. Alice Reyes

"Umm...am I interupputing something?" She asked her body halfway through the threshold of the door

They stayed in that position for awhile until Maura slowly let go of Jane and sat back in her chair

Bad timing, Maura thought biting the inside of her cheek

Jane cleared her throat

"Umm..so...what were the results?!" The detective asked changing the subject

Doctor Reyes stepped fully into the room

"Well," she looked down at her chart, " Your AMH levels for the test are fairly high for the average female your age."

Jane let out a sigh of relief "I got good eggs?"

"Yes, very good eggs." Doctor Reyes wrote on her something on a clipboard she was holding

"So what took you so long?" Jane asked

The doctor looked up

"Jane." Maura hissed

'What?!' Jane mouthed mockingly then turned to look at the doctor expectantly

"It took so long because its a long process. And I'm sorry. We usually have the test done by two days actually. We got lucky this time. I should have told you. Sorry again."

Maura nodded in understanding, "It's no problem. There is no need to apologize."

Doctor Reyes smiled and opened her mouth to say something when Jane beat her to the punch

"So when can I have some sperm put into my body, doc." Jane blurted out rubbing her hands together with excitement

Both women looked at Jane with a blank expression

"What?!" Jane exasperated seemingly innocent

Doctor Reyes let out an amused laugh,

"You can do it right now. I mean if you both want to. By the calculations you stated your last period was two weeks ago therefore you are ovulating. And you both have the sperm donor picked out from your previous children. Am I correct?"

Maura nodded

"Then we can start."

Doctor Reyes looked at Jane with her piercing chilling gray eyes

A knowing look.

Ooo how I hate those eyes, Jane thought biting her tongue slightly

She sighed and said after a pregnant pause, "Okay..."

Turning to Maura with a determined look Jane stated,

"Lets do this."

Maura grinned

A/N: Short? Yes I know. Quick? Yes I know.

But next chapter will totally make up for it I promise. Pinky promise. I do not break pinky promises.

So next chapter WILL be posted next Thursday. That goes for my other story The Trouble, Trials and Fortunes: Bleeding Love.

Sorry for the wait. My schedule is just plain crazy. I am all over the place these days.

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Ma this baseball uniform is pretty form fitting. I need a bigger size." Junie complained while Jane smoothed his hair down

Today was the first baseball game Junie would be playing for his school in little league with Lyle.

He had practiced non-stop but he was still nervous.

"Don't you think you should have said something when you first tried it on?!" Jane exasperated

"Well, I was excited then...and now I'm nervous... and sweating. You know I dont like to sweat like that."

He tugged the front of his shirt,

"Is it hot in here to you too Ma?" He said fanning himself

Jane groaned silently and chuckled a little, "Butter beans look at me,"

He looked into her eyes, "Baseball involves sweating you know that."

"Yeah but in physical standards. This is psychological Ma. It can mess with my mind."

She shook her head

I will never undersand my kids, she thought

"Listen buddy you will ace this. Okay?"

He nodded

There was a pregnant pause

"Because who's your momma." She questioned

Junie lowered his head a sly smirk formed on his face, "You are..."

Jane pretended she couldn't hear him, "Who?!"

"You are." He said louder with his head lifted

"And who are you?"

"I'm your baby." He whispered

"That's right and momma's baby-

"Always wins." He finished with a full blown grin

Jane pinched both his checks and kissed his forehead

"That's right."

"Alright time ta round up boys. Huddle up!" Shouted the bulky coach with a nonconvincing toupee on his head

Lyle ran over to Junie and Jane

"Hey dude you ready?"

Junie nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

Lyle patted his brothers back, "Good. You should be I mean come on you got me whose had three years experience."

"True." Junie agreed

They began to walk to their team when Jane turned them both around

"I believe in you. Both of you. Your mommy and I are so proud of you both. And we'll be out in the stands cheering you guys on, including MJ, Jesse, Nonna and your uncles. Everybody will. Okay?"

Junie smiled "Okay mama."

"Thanks Ma." Lyle said in turn

"No problem kiddos."

She ruffled their hair and they ran to the rest of his teammates who had gathered in a huddle

Jane sighed, "My boys..."

Jane walked passed the coach on her way out and they had a stare down

"Rizzoli, " he gruffed

Her nose flared like a bull as she looked him up and down

"Danny DeVito," She smirked, leaving the back room

The coach huffed

A boy put his hands on his face mesmorized and turned to Lyle

"Dude your mom is hawt." He whispered

Lyle hit his arm, " Shut up weirdo."

"Okay boys you all know the deal. We know whose in what position. Lyle's the first runner up," he patted Lyle's back a little roughly

He frowned and rubbed his back, "Dude?!"

"Sorry little man," he ruffled his hair and continued talking

"Then Jimmy, Porter, and Henry,"

The brothers gave a salute- the coach snapped his fingers proudly

"Mason," he pointed to a redhead boy

He smiled

"Victor..."

The boy gave a thumbs up

"Deren And Elliott?"

"All set coach'" Both bellowed

"Alright now alls left is...Junie." The coach looked him straight in the eye

"You ready boy?"

All ten sets of eyes stared at him

Slowly Junie put his head down and ran his fingers through his hair. He tugged the front of his shirt one more time

Taking a deep breathe he thought- Keep your head in the game Junie it'll all be okay,

He raised his head back up

"I'm ready coach." He said this firmly with pure determination

It hung in the air causing a comfortable era

"Good boy. Good."

A wide smile made its way on the coach's meaty face

He paused for a moment

"Now boys," he clapped his hands, " Lets do this, hands in."

They all obliged

"Bull dogs on three."

The boys all nodded the counted

"1! ..2! ...3! BULLDOGS!"

The boys bumped chest with the person next to them. Mason grabbed Junie and force bumped their chest

Junie frowned, Well that was awkward he thought as they separated and started to walk to the field

"I thought football teams do that stuff." Junie looked at Lyle for an answer

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just. Go with it dude."

"Mmkay."

R&I

Jane had just got back into the stands and sat between Maura and Frankie. She picked up MJ off of Maura's lap and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you miss me bug?"

MJ smiled and put her head on Jane's chest.

"Yes I did." She yawned

Jane squeezed her daughter

"Jane." Maura called pinching her wife's arm to get her attention

"Yes babe..." Jane played with MJ's pigtails as the little girl played with her mom's hair

"How were the boys? We're they nervous?"

Maura's eyes gleamed with curiosity

Jane tilted her head, "Actually they were-

"Was Junie nervous?," Suddenly she put her hands to her chest in horror,

"Oh gosh I knew I should have went back there. Oh was he sweating. You know he doe-

Jane put her free hand on Maura's arm and chuckled, "Honey calm down their alright. Dont worry, they're Rizzoli-Isles babe trust me when I say that they'll do fine."

Tommy shook his head and with his mouth full with chips said,

"Naw Janie their going to do great. Not fine. Great." he took a big bite of his hotdog, closed his eyes and murmured

"Friggin awesome."

Lydia smacked Tommy in the back of his head before Angela got the chance

"Jesus, were in public Tommy. Don't talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed, "Sorry."

Maura out of all the children and grownups giggled

"Is it funny Maura?" Angela had a warning in her tone

Maura bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She shook her head no

"Mmm..ya know youre not to old to get a slap in the head youself missy."

"Sorry Angela." She squeaked out in a tiny voice

Tommy giggled then Lydia slapped him in the head again. He dropped his hotdog in the process

"Hey.." he whined

Maura coughed clearly covering up something else

"Disgusting _Tommy..."_ Jane murmured into MJ's hair

"Its not my fault."

"Its not my fault, " she mimicked

Tommy pinched her arm

"Ow you little," she slapped him in the head and he hit her back

They kept reaching over Frankie and he got hit in the nose

"Ow! You guys, the freak." He held his nose

"Tommy!" Jane put her hand in his face then gestured to MJ and Frankie

"I am with child. And you just hit Frankie."

He scoffed, " And I was with hot dog."

Frankie cleared his throat

"Sorry Francis." Tommy apologized patting his brother's arm

Frankie sniffed, "Thanks."

TJ gave Tommy his hotdog, " I don't want it. You can have it."

"Thanks son,"

"No prob dad." TJ drank his pop

"I cant believe you Tommy you have TJ, Nina and another child on the way and a wife stop being childish." Angela scolded

"I can't help it." He whined as he stared at his hotdog heavenly

"Well you need to...I remember when I was your age..."

Everyone sighed and Jane had to tune her mother out right there. These days when a sentence started with I remember from Angela Rizzoli's mouth there was no shutting her up.

All of a sudden Jane held her stomach as she felt bubbling inside

Ugh, mustve been the burger from earlier, she thought and burped loudly

"Ew, Ma." MJ said fanning the air

Meanwhile Tommy started teasing Nina for his food. Everytime it'll almost be in her grasp he'd take it away.

"Come on dad stop it and gimme the hotdog. Just a bite." Nina demanded

He smiled and gave it to her. As she bit into it mustard got on her face. TJ shook his head at his sister while drinking his pop.

"The games about to start.' Said Penelope- Frankie's eight year old daughter

The boys started coming out and shouts from, 'That's my boy!' and 'Show em whose boss baby!' Sounded through out the bleachers

"Hi Junie! Hey Lyle!" Maura shouted as she seen her kids

"Hi June-bug and Lylipop!" Angela yelled whilst clapping her hands

"GO BULLDOGS!" Shouted Tommy,TJ, Penelope, Jane and MJ

The boys waved quickly

"Thats what I'm talkin bout. Those are my brothers! The CHAMPIONS!" Jesse said proudly clapping

"The game hasn't even started yet. How could you possibly know that they are going to win?" Penelope said frowning

Jesse shrugged, "I just know okay."

"Do you know everything?"

He frowned, "Uh..duh."

Penelope rolled her eyes

"Did you know that your shoe is untied?"

He looked down to see it was in fact tied

"Made you look buttbrain."

"Listen just stop asking questions."

"Whatever," she mumbled drinking her soda

Oh gosh its so addictive, Thought Penelope as she slurped the strawberry vanilla sensation

Her eyes crossed, "Soooo good."

TJ elbowed her in the arm gently

"Same here."

"Mmmhhmmmm..."

A/N: I am sorry it wasn't posted last Thursday. For some reason the website wouldn't let me post anything on this story. Just weird. And obviously this chapter isn't over yet. I needed to post this for you guys so yeah.

Review :)


End file.
